


get it off my chest

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Queerplatonic Relationships, Suicide, it's just, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wow this is the heaviest vent fic i've ever writtenerhuman au, patton + virgil are in a qpr, patton can't deal with his family's abuse anymore
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	get it off my chest

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to note that i love my partner very much and while i may have jumped to conclusions they scared the shit out of me
> 
> while in the real life case everything was fine i wrote this to capture how i felt, and that included the assumptions made, with some extras to provide plot, so patton. probably doesn't survive.

It was eight thirty two when Virgil got the text.

_**pattoncake:**  
i am going to do something very impulsive soon and idk how ur gonna fel about it_

Naturally, Virgil panicked. Who could blame him? It wasn't the most comforting message. 

He knew it was probably nothing, probably just an assumption, but goddess if it didn't worry him. Patton meant the world to him, and Virgil _knew_ how hard things were.

While Virgil may have been the obviously broken one, he knew that Patton's trauma ran far deeper, and despite wanting _desperately_ to protect him- he couldn't. He just couldn't. And it hurt so much.

**_anxietea:_ **

_depends what the impulsive thing is_

_as long as u dont hurt urself i fully support u_

_**pattoncake:** thats the problem_

[8:57 PM]

**_ anxietea: _ ** _ patton what's wrong  
**anxietea:** patton _

_** pattoncake: ** sory _

[9:00 pm]

**_anxietea:_ ** _patton????_

No response.

**_anxietea:_ ** _patton!!!_

He would never let himself love like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> also our parents are blaming us for our brothers suicidal thoughts because of _our_ suicidal actions in the past and hhhhh


End file.
